Nuju
Nuju war einst ein Ko-Matoranischer Seher, der Toa Metru/Hordika des Eises und war der Turaga von Ko-Koro und jetzt Ko-Metrus. Biographie Metru Nui Als Matoraner thumb|left|200px|Nuju beim ArbeitenAls Matoraner war Nuju ein Sternenforscher in Ko-Metru, der in den Türmen des Wissens arbeitete. Lhikan, der letzte Toa von Metru Nui, sagte selbst einst, dass nur wenige mehr sehen könnten als Nuju und wählte ihn deshalb aus einer der neuen Toa Metru zu werden, denen er die Toa-Steine übergab. Nuju begab sich dann auf den Weg zum großen Tempel und traf dort die anderen auserwählten Matoraner. Sie erzählten sich kurz gegenseitig wie sie ankamen und dann steckten sie die Toa-Steine in den Suva. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Toa Metru. Als Toa Metru Erste Abentuer thumb|200px|Nuju in Ko-MetruKurz nach der Verwandlung in Toa Metru suchten sich die Toa jeweils ihre Toa-Waffen aus. Nuju nahm sich zwei Kristalspikes. Dann hatte Vakama eine Vision. Er sah wie Metru Nui zerstört wurde, und Lhikan sagte ihm, er müsse die Großen Disks finden. Vakama schickte die Toa dann auf die Suche nach den sechs Matoranern, die wussten wo die Disks versteckt waren. Nuju fand Ehrye. Zusammen mit Whenua fanden die beiden die Disks von Ko- und Onu-Metru. Dann trafen sich die Toa und gingen nach Ta-Metru in den Großen Ofen. Dort hatte sich die Hauptwurzel der Morbuzakh eingenistet. Nuju versuchte die ganze Zeit die Pflanze einzufrieren, doch wegen der großen Hitze klappte es nie. Mit hilfe der sechs großen Disks konnten sie die Morbuzakh aus der Stadt vertreiben. Dann kam der Onu-Matoraner Nuparu zu ihnen und erzählte ihnen von Überflutungen in den Archiven. Die Toa gingen in die Archive und wurden von Krahka gefangen genommen. Sie konnten sich allerdings befreien und gingen danach ins Kolosseum, um sich von den Matoranern für den Sieg über die Morbuzakh feiern zu lassen. Die Große Katastrophe thumb|left|200px|Nuju benutzt seine MatatuAls die Toa Metru im Kolosseum ankamen wollten sie Dume, der in wirklichkeit Teridax in Verkleidung war, die Großen Disks als Zeichen ihrer Würdigkeit als Toa übergeben, doch Dume nahm die Disks nicht an. Stattdessen unterstelle er die Toa einer Prüfung. Sie sollten das Meer aus Protodermis überqueren, doch als sie es nicht schafften beschimpfte Dume sie als Verbrecher. Dume/Teridax lies die Toa von den Vahki festnehmen. In er Mitte des Feldes wurde ein Tornado erschaffen. Dieser Tornado fing Whenua, Onewa und Nuju ein, während Vakama, Nokama und Matau fliehen konnten. Die drei eingesperrten Toa wurden dann in die Schlucht des Ewigen schweigens gebracht und trafen dort auf einen Turaga. Dieser stellte ihnen verschiedene aufgaben, wodurch sie alle ihre Maskenkräfte herausfinden sollten. Die Taktik ging auf, und durch Nujus Maske der Telekinese konnten die Toa aus dem Gefängnis fliehen. Whenua führte sie dann durch die Unterirdischen Gänge. Dann wurden sie von einem Vahki angegriffen, der sich als Matau herausstellte. Vakama fand dann heraus, dass Turaga Dume in wirklichkeit Teridax war, doch dann wurden sie von Vahki angegriffen und mussten fliehen. Sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg ins Kolosseum, wo sie gerade dann ankamen, nachdem Teridax schon alle Matoraner in Matoraner-Kapseln gesteckt hatte. Die Toa flohen dann und wurden auf ihrer Flucht von Krekka und Nidhiki angegriffen. Nidhiki bedrohte Lhikan, doch Nuju beschützte ihn. Dann wurden die beiden, und Nivawk, von Teridax absorbiert. Teridax beobachtete die Toa von einem Felsen aus, und Vakama bat Nuju ihn zu Teridax zu bringen. Nuju brachte ihn durch seine Maske zu Teridax, wo die beiden zu kämpfen begannen. Später folgten ihm die anderen Toa Metru und sie sperrten Teridax in einem Block aus Protodermis ein. Als Toa Hordika Die Große Befreiung thumb|200px|Nuju als Toa HordikaAls die Toa Metru nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten um die restlichen Matoraner nach Mata Nui zu bringen, erlitten sie Schiffbruch. Dann gingen sie ins Kolosseum. Sie fanden Metru Nui in grüne Netze gehüllt vor. Whenua erzählte den Toa, dass es sich um die Netze der Visorak handelte. Dann wurden die Toa von den Rhotuka-Rotoren der Visorak getroffen. Dadurch wurden sie bewegungsunfähig gemacht und von den Visorak entführt. Sie wurden in Kokons versponnen und wurden dort von dem Hordika-Virus infiziert. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Toa Hordika und wurden zu groß für ihre Kokons, was dazu führte, dass sie in die Tiefe fielen. Sie wurden von den Rahaga aufgefangen und nach Ga-Metru in Sicherheit gebracht. Dort erzählte Norik, der Anführer der Rahaga, ihnen, dass die vom Hordika-Virus infiziert waren, und dass nur Keetongu sie heilen könnte. Die Toa und Rahaga beschlossen, dass es jetzt zuerst mal am wichtigsten wäre, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit fänden die Matoraner zu transportieren. Sie beschlossen Luftschiffe zu bauen. Nuju und Kualus gingen nach Ko-Metru um dort nach Teilen zu suchen. Dort brachte Kualus ihm bei mit den Vögeln zu sprechen. Schließlich informierte Onewa die Gruppe, darüber, dass er eine Tafel gefunden hatte, auf der bewiesen war, dass sie niemals dazu bestimmt waren Toa zu werden. Vakama lief daraufhin auf Roodaka´s Seite über. Die anderen Toa Hordika machten sich derweil auf die Suche nach Spuren von Keetongu. Die Toa warteten vor dem Großen Tempel und bewachten ihn. Trotzdem schaffte es Vakama in den Tempel einzudringen und entführte alle Rahaga, bis auf Norik. Dieser erzählte den Toa, dann dass Vakama die anderen Rahaga entführt hatte, und dass er ungefähr wusste, wo Keetongu war. Die Toa machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Ko-Metru und fanden Keetongu dort. Er erklärte sich bereit den Toa zu helfen, sie aber nicht zurückzuverwandeln. Dann gingen die sieben ins Kolosseum und wurden dort von den Visorak angegriffen. Später wollte Roodaka ihnen ihre Elementarkräfte stehlen, und die Toa gaben sie ihnen, indem sie Roodaka mit ihren Rhotuka-Rotoren abschossen. Vakama war inzwischen wieder auf die Seite der Toa gekommen. Aber dadurch öffneten sie das Gefängnis von Teridax. Dann verwandelte Keetongu die Toa Hordika wieder in Toa Metru und half ihnen die Luftschiffe zu beladen. Dann gingen die Toa nach Mata Nui und erweckten die Matoraner, dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Turaga. Als Turaga Auf Mata Nui thumb|left|200px|Nuju wird von Kopaka gerettet Auf Mata Nui wählte Turaga Nuju die Gegend von Ko-Wahi als idealen Standpunkt für Ko-Koro aus. Die Matoraner bauten das Dorf innerhalb eines Jahres auf. Nuju sprach in dieser Zeit viel mit den Vögeln und trainierte Matoro sein Übersetzer zu sein. Er redete fast nie in Matoranerisch, außer als Toa Kopaka auf der Insel ankam, und er ihm seine Aufgabe erklärte. Er schickte Kopaka zum Punkt des allsehens, wo seine erste Maske sein sollte. Ferner schickte er einige Matoraner nach Mangaia. Seine Assistenzmatoraner waren Matoro und Kopeke. Später griffen die Bohrok an, und Nuju verteidigte sein Dorf so gut es ihm möglich war. Er benutzte seine Matatu auch einmal um Kopaka aus einer Schlucht zu holen. Dann griffen die Bohrok-Kal an. Nuju erklärte Kopaka alles über die Kanohi-Nuva, die er nun finden musste und dass er ein Nuva-Symbol besaß. Nuju war anwesend, als Takanuva das Tor nach Metru Nui öffnete, und die Bewohner von Mata Nui kehrten dort hin zurück. Davor erzählten sie den Toa Nuva allerdings ihre Geschichte. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Die Bewohner kehrten nach Metru Nui zurück und dort stellten die Turaga fest, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag. Also schickten sie die Toa Nuva los um die Kanohi Ignika auf Voya Nui zu finden und Mata Nui damit zu erwecken. Nuju beobachtete während dieser Zeit die Sterne, und durch die Bewegungen im Himmel konnte er sehen, dass Mata Nui´s Zustand immer Kritischer wurde. Doch dann sah er, dass die Toa es geschafft hatten Mata Nui zu retten und man hörte ihn von den Türmen des Wissens her schreien. Dies ließ die anderen Bewohner wissen, dass die Toa ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten. Als er mitbekam, dass Matoro tot war, veranstaltete er eine private Trauerfeier für ihn.thumb|150px|Die Kanohi Kraahkan in den Sternen Teridax'Herrschaft Als die Toa wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen wurden sie von den Turaga und den Matoranern gefeiert, doch eine kühle Briese kam auf. Die Sterne bewegten sich und formten die Kanohi Kraahkan. Teridax erzählte den Versammelten, dass er Mata Nui übernommen hätte und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt hätte. Diese hätte er aus dem Universum geworfen. Die Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadr von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Die Turaga, inklusive Nuju, wurden aber bald gefangengenommen und in das Kolosseum eingesperrt. Der Po-Matoraner Ahkmou nahm daraufhin den Platz als neuer "Turaga" Metru Nuis ein. Maske und Waffen Als sich Nuju in einen Toa Metru verwandelte, nachdem er den Toa-Stein in den Suva gesteckt hatte, suchte er sich zwei Kristallspikes als Waffen aus. Desweiteren verwandelte sich seine kleine Kanohi Matatu in eine große Maske, wodurch er nun Zugriff auf ihre Kräfte hatte. Durch das Hordika-Virus verwandelte sich Nuju in einen Toa Hordika, doch auch seine Waffen veränderten sich. Auf seinem Rücken bekam er einen Rhotuka-Werfer und seine Kristallspikes wurden zu den Hordikazähnen. Seine Maske veränderte sich so, dass er ihre Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen konnte. Durch Keetongu wurde Nuju wieder in einen Toa Metru verwandelt und ging mit den anderen Toa Metru nach Mata Nui. Dort gaben sie ihre Kräfte her um die Matoraner zu erwecken. Dadurch verwandelte sich Nuju in einen Turaga und seine Waffen veränderten sich zu einem Eispickel, auch seine Maske verwandelte sich in eine edle Matatu. Reale Welt thumb|left|150px|Nuju als Toa Metruthumb|150px|Nuju als Turagathumb|left|150px|Nuju als Toa Hordika *2001 wurde die Turaga-Form von Nuju verkauft. Dieses Set enthielt 28 Teile und war in einer Box enthalten. Es hatte eine Arm-Funktion. Durch das Bewegen eines Hebels auf dem Rücken, konnte man den rechten arm hoch und runter bewegen. *2004 wurde die Toa Metru-Form von Nuju verkauft. Dieses Set enthielt 48 Teile und war ein Kanister-Set. Wenn man den Deckel dieses Kanisters und den Deckel eines anderen Toa Metru-Kanisters zusammensteckte, konnte man eine Matoraner-Kapsel erstellen. Das Set hatte eine Arm-Funktion. Durch das Drehen eines Rades auf dem Rücken, konnten beide Arme bewegt werden. Seine Kristallspikes konnten auf seine Füße gesteckt werden. Man konnte ihn mit Nokama und Whenua, oder mit den Teilen von allen Toa Metru verbauen. *2005 wurde die Toa Hordika-Form von Nuju verkauft. Auch dieses Set enthielt 48 Teile. Es war ein Kanister-Set. Das Set bestand zu großteilen aus neuen Teilen. Die Waffen waren teilweise aus Gummi und durchsichtig. Das Set enthielt einen Rhotukawerfer. Man konnte Nuju mit Nokama, oder mit Onewa und Nokama verbauen. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trape *Bionicle: Das offizille Comic-Magazin *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *The Mutran Chronicles *Dwellers In Darkness *Destiny War *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Toa Metru Mini CD´s *Takanuva's Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts